Hearts Don't Lie Fortunes Do!
by RinaLysee
Summary: After a long romance Kelly breaks her engagement and leaves for a trip around the world with Dylan. Will they rekindle their romance? Will past lovers change their hearts? Characters Include: Kelly,Dylan,Brandon, Brenda, and Steve.
1. A New Kind Of Sunday

**Chapter One: **_**A New Kind Of Sunday**_

It was a Sunday morning. Usually there was nothing special about Sundays, but this day was different than the others. On this Sunday, Kelly Taylor was on a plane leaving Los Angeles and eventually…leaving the country. She stared out the window of the airplane, remembering how she got there.

_Kelly stood tensely in the living room of her beach apartment. Her boyfriend stood similar on the opposite side of the room. She faced the window, trying her hardest not to scream at his accusations. They had been at it for an hour and it didn't seem like it would be ending anytime soon. _

"_You can't keep doing this to me!" Kelly's boyfriend yelled._

"_Doing what?" Kelly yelled back._

"_Juggling me and Dylan."_

"_Juggling? I am not juggling the two of you, Brandon!"_

"_Well, it sure feels like it!" Brandon added harshly._

_Kelly spun on her heels to face him. Her nostrils flared in anger. Adrenaline soared through her veins, but she spoke as calm as she could stand._

"_I'm sorry for that. I am. But Dylan's feelings for me aren't my control. And they definitely shouldn't control __**our **__relationship. It's not like I led him on." Kelly defended._

"_You didn't exactly deny him either, Kelly!"_

_Kelly let out a frustrated breath. She couldn't take it anymore. Brandon had been accusing her of wanting to leave him for Dylan. She couldn't convince him more that Dylan was her ex and nothing was going on between the two of them. Unfortunately, for Brandon, Dylan had expressed that his feelings for Kelly were less than over and he hoped to win her back. Thus, bringing them here, arguing for the umpteenth time in the past few months. _

"_You know what, Brandon? I can't do this anymore," Kelly said._

_Brandon furrowed his brow angrily._

"_You can't do what, Kel?" he asked._

"_This!" Kelly pointed between her and Brandon. _

"_I can't keep on fighting you about Dylan. I am sick and tired of defending my feelings to you." Kelly took a deep breath before speaking again. "I'm sorry Brandon…but I can't marry you."_

_The last statement came out as a whisper. She couldn't believe she was saying this. Her eyes began to water as the words replayed through her mind. She slowly pulled the engagement ring off her finger and placed it in his palm._

_Brandon sucked his teeth. The anger on his face was more than obvious._

"_I suppose this means that you choose Dylan?"_

_Kelly scoffed loudly. She was letting him go and still all he could think about was Dylan._

"_You just don't get it, do you? This isn't about Dylan. This is about us. You and me. We aren't the same people we used to be. We argue constantly. We rarely touch each other and when ever we have a discussion it turns into an argument about Dylan. I just…I can't be with you anymore Brandon."_

_Brandon watched her momentarily before creeping up to her. Kelly took a step back; not out of fear. She was detaching herself from him and if he was any closer than he already was, Kelly's new found clarity would be clouded._

"_None of those words were, 'No, Brandon. I don't choose Dylan.'_

_Rolling his eyes Brandon stalked out of the room and soon out of the apartment. _

"_Have a nice life, Kel. Tell Dylan I said congratulations" He called back._

_Kelly hung her head down low as her arms held her body tightly. She didn't expect to break up with Brandon. She actually thought she could make things right, but she knew she couldn't go on like this. For months she and Brandon had been arguing about Dylan and over the past few weeks things had become worse. She hoped things would get better, that she could put Dylan in her past and promise Brandon forever, but after today, she knew she and Brandon couldn't be saved. _

Her eyes scanned across Los Angles. It was so tiny from the sky. Her problems seemed so tiny from up there. She closed her eyes, trying to release the tension that pulled at her body. A moment later her lids popped open, noticing a heavy arm pulling at her shoulder.

Staring into a familiar set of brown eyes, stillness washed over Kelly.

"Thanks for inviting me" Kelly whispered.

"Anytime, Kel." Dylan whispered back.


	2. A Power I'm Not Used To

**Wow, I have comments. :D Thanks for taking the time out to read the first chapter! I must say I was very amused by the comments. I wonder how some of you will feel when the story progresses. Anyway, just as a note, I will be introducing special characters in each chapter. They will be used as a guide for Kelly and Dylan and the others. In this chapter I introduced the first. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2. :)  
**

_Kelly lay on her bed quietly contemplating the decision she had made. She and Brandon were over and even though her heart was aching, she felt simple relief. For the past few months she was stuck in this tug of war in between him and Dylan. In some ways she may have been responsible. In some ways she could have diffused the rift and prevented the fall out, but she couldn't be held responsible for actions she had no control over. _

_She did not make Dylan invite her around the world and she did not force Brandon to propose. And most importantly she did not have the power to control both of their jealously. So, why were decisions always left to her? How was it that she possessed a power she did not know how to control? It was a power she never realized she held or when it was bestowed upon her._

_As thoughts of her break up invaded her mind, thoughts of Dylan McKay ambushed her as well. Her eyes fell upon the ticket on her vanity. The ticket that if destroyed would set her free of this havoc. The ticket that if used would open an entirely new jar of worms. Creepy crawly worms that would most definitely bite her in the ass if her friends found out…or worse…Brandon._

_So, she sat there all night running the scenarios through her brain. Unfortunately, none of the outcomes soothed her inner turmoil._

* * *

"Kelly? Kel? Wake up" Dylan whispered gently in her ear.

As his husky voice warmed her ears, Kelly's eyes slowly began to flutter open. When they greeted Dylan's she smiled shyly. She had woken many a times next to Dylan, but she had not forgotten her usual conversations during sleep. And for a moment she thought back to all the times she whispered things in her sleep, things that weren't acceptable in public or present company. She had no recollection of her dream, but hoped that this once her mouth didn't utter something embarrassing or even hurtful.

"Where are we?" Kelly's head moved quickly looking for any sign of their present location.

"Mexico City."

* * *

Her eyes widened as she entered the beautiful room she would reside in for the next week. It was breath taking in every way. From the cream colored tapestries to the silk sheets. The art that hung amongst her welcomed her into the new atmosphere. She had never seen a place so brilliant.

"Where would you like your bags Senorita?"

Manuel entered the room, holding two leather bags in his grip. He was a very handsome man. Kelly figured him to be twenty-six. His tall figure stood high and his shoulders stood broad. He was definitely easy on the eye.

"You can just leave them on the bed."

Kelly walked to the balcony, taking in the view of the city. Manuel watched her intently. He could tell that behind her smile she was in deep thought.

"Excuse me, Senorita. May I ask if you are okay?"

Manuel questiioned her carefully.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you…"

She gently pushed for his name.

"Manuel. Manuel De Marco."

"De Marco is that Spanish?"

"Actually, it is Italian. My father was from Rome. My mother was from Guadalajara."

"Really?" Kelly sat on the bed interested in learning more about Manuel.

Lately she had grown accustomed to asking questions, personal and public. She was intrigued by the lives of others, especially considering her life was currently beyond complicated. She had learned to treat life like a book…a free spirit that should be investigated and indulged.

Manuel nodded in confirmation.

"Have you ever been to Rome?"

"Yes, A long time ago, when my father was alive."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"It is okay. He passed away years ago. Anyway, I must return to my work. Is there anything that you need?"

"No" Kelly looked around to see if she needed anything.

"Well, enjoy your stay in Mexico, Senorita Taylor."

As Manuel began to leave, Kelly jumped up. Realizing she had not tipped the man she pulled out her wallet, rushing to the door.

"Wait. I didn't give you-

Manuel quickly held his hand up to decline, "It is not necessary. Senor McKay took care of everything."

Kelly nodded wondering why she hadn't though of that. Of course Dylan had taken care of everything. He was incredibly generous. But sometimes, his generosity was too much.


	3. Some People Have Real Problems

**I'm sorry guys. I know I told you that I'd update a few weeks ago, but my laptop failed on me. I had to put it in the shop. So, in the meantime I am using my mother's laptop. I hope you like this next chapter. I kind of wanted to illustrate Kelly's current mindset. This chapter is pretty short. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Some People Have Real Problems**

_The sun set brilliantly along the horizon. And Kelly sat still, entranced by its beauty. It was so amazing to her. Something as small as a sunset made such a difference in her mood. Only hours ago she felt completely guilty. Guilty for leaving Brandon, for leaving her friends, and for Dylan..._

Kelly lie in bed, watching some angst filled Telenovela. She had just finished unpacking and exhaustion had finally caught up to her. Her mind could hardly keep up with the show. She had graduated high school a few years back and not to mention barely passed Spanish with a C+. It wasn't exactly enough to make her fluent.

Though she struggled to understand the storyline, Kelly could pull bits and pieces out from the dialogue. It seems that the main character Julia was stuck in a love triangle between Mario and his best friend Alejandro. She was torn between the two men she cared about most in the world. As Kelly thought about it, the storyline seemed rather familiar. And with that she turned off the television.

A deep sigh escaped her throat. She had promised herself that she wouldn't fill her brain with thoughts of Brandon or Dylan, which was a horrible plan considering she was vacationing with the latter. If only Donna could see her now.

"Donna", Kelly exclaimed.

She had barely said goodbye to her best friend, only leaving a note behind for her. That was a cowardly way to say goodbye and Donna didn't deserve that. She was probably worried sick. Kelly grabbed the phone, quickly dialing the number from memory. She held her breath waiting for her friend to pick up. She had to let her know what was going on. After a short moment, a soft voice filled the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Donna? It's me."

"Kelly? W-what happened? Why'd you leave? Where'd you go?"

Kelly chuckled at the anxiousness in her friend's voice. She had anticipated the sound of concern and Donna Martin was always concerned.

"Calm down, Sweetie. Calm down. I'll tell you."

Kelly took a deep breath before continuing, "As you know from my letter, Brandon and I... broke up. It was really bad, but I know it needed to happen. So, I decided it would be best for me if I went away for a while. I hopped on a plane and now I'm in Mexico City."

"What?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't keep living this way. I need time to reassess my life and figure out what is best for me. I'm just so tired of being dictated to and living in this world consisting of only Brandon and I. I just- I want to be the old Kelly for a little while."

"The old Kelly meaning..."

"Meaning, I want to be the Kelly that lives life on her own terms. That's who I want to be."

"Yeah, I guess I understand it. I actually commend that. I know how hard things have been for you and them. I think maybe you did the right thing."

"Thanks, Donna."

A smile graced her face. It meant so much that she understood.

"Okay, so you got on the plane and flew to Mexico all by yourself?"

"No. I'm, uh, actually... I'm with Dylan. I've decided to go around the world with him."

Kelly waited for Donna's reaction. It wasn't that she expected her friend to blow up on her. Donna would hardly criticize, but she could see how her decision would give the wrong idea. She spent a great amount of energy trying to prove her love for Brandon and the strictly platonic relationship between herself and Dylan. So, now that she's "run away" with her ex, her prior behavior was bound to be questioned.

"Really? So, are you two...?"

"No. Dylan and I are strictly friends. There is nothing going on between us."

"Does he know that" Donna softly inquired.

"Yes, of course. I have told him more than once. Besides, Brandon and I have just broken up. He should know that I wouldn't just throw myself in his arms. He has more respect for my relationship than that."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

* * *

**Leave a review and tell me your thought, predictions, etc. Let me know you're reading. I'll try to update a quickly as possible. :D**


	4. These Feelings We Have

**Guess who has an update? Me! Yes, I finally have an update for you guys! I know it's been months and months on end, but I have been so drained from school and work r and being sick quite often. Any who, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Things are going to start taking a turn, maybe for the worst...maybe for the best. Who knows? LOL!! Oh, and a shout out to the Twilight fans. I hope you can catch my little nod to it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four: These Feelings We Have  
**

It was a Thursday afternoon. And Kelly was enjoying Mexico more than ever. They had been to museums, landmarks, and discothèques. Kelly had experienced so much more culture in Mexico then she could have ever imagined in LA.

It was a beautiful and warm day. After spending hours in a local swap meet Dylan and Kelly decided to go out to eat. There was a restaurant on the outskirts of Mexico City called El Crepusculo. It was fairly small, but Manuel swore it was the best Mexican cuisine in the city. Kelly and Dylan were seated on the rooftop of the building. There were simple assorted ornaments and lanterns above the table, but they complimented the scenery so nicely.

Kelly's eyes fell on Dylan, watching him sit across from her. He wore a simple white button up shirt and tan dress pants. To anyone else his appearance would look effortless, but Kelly could appreciate the simplicity in his look.

The two were quiet for sometime, until Dylan finally broke the silence. "I didn't tell you today, but you look nice, Kel."

Kelly answered softly, fighting the blush rising in her cheeks. "Thanks."

Her hands fiddled at the skirt of her dress. She wore a white and pink floral sundress that fell just above her knees. She looked stunning to say the least.

"Welcome to El Crepusculo. My name is Dejosifina. What may I get for you," A beautiful girl asked. Kelly politely eyed the woman as she stood in front of their table. Her dark lustrous hair flowed brilliantly down to her waist and her wide brown eyes were beautifully accessorized with long curly eye lashes. She wore a simple red scoop neck dress and black stockings. Kelly could see she looked young. She was maybe eighteen or nineteen.

Dylan ordered a popular dish from the menu in Spanish, wooing the waitress with his sensual dialect. Kelly almost laughed as Dejosifina nearly fanned herself from Dylan's response. When it was her turn to order she scanned the first item on the menu. The sound of a smothered chicken with rice and green chilies made her mouth water.

"This place is gorgeous," Kelly commented.

"It is," Dylan replied, staring unashamed at Kelly. She laughed a bit dryly, "That was cheesy."

"Doesn't mean that it wasn't true," Dylan continued watching her.

Kelly's mouth fluttered, but no words came out. Dylan noticed her fluster and changed the subject.

"So, how do you like Mexico so far?"

"It's different, but in a good way. I can actually think here."

"Where as in L.A. you couldn't?"

Kelly raised her eyebrow. She noticed the double meaning in his question, but responded quickly. "Exactly."

Disconnecting her eyes from Dylan's, Kelly quickly looked for something interesting on the table. The blond eyed the drink in front of her in wonder. It was a vibrant red color with bits of fruit floating around inside.

"So, what are we drinking," Kelly asked curiously.

"Sangria. Its good trust me."

Kelly sipped the drink, closing her eyes. When the liquid touched her tongue she nearly moaned. It was delicious.

"Was I right?"

Kelly nodded her response.

"Are you trying to get me liquored up?"

Dylan laughed, "Where's the fun in that?"

Kelly's eyes widened, but Dylan laughed again acknowledging his jest. As she continued to swallow the drink Dylan continued to watch her. His dark stare was unnerving.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What is with the look, Dylan," Kelly questioned anxiously.

"Nothing," he emphasized.

"Don't 'nothing' me, Dylan. I know that look. It's that same exact look you get when you plan finally falls into place."

"My plan," Dylan hissed. "What exactly is my plan, Kel?"

"I don't know, but I can sure take a guess. Are you going to wine me and dine me; spoil me rotten until I fall into your arms? Is that what this trip around the world was?"

Dylan laughed to himself loudly, "Ever the dramatic one, Kel." He didn't hide the chuckle bubbling in his throat.

"I don't see anything funny about this situation," Kelly snapped.

"Actually, it is pretty funny. You've discovered the big secret. You sure have me figured out. Don't you?" Dylan's face quickly removed any sign of humor.

"Yeah. Actually, I do because it is the same thing with you every single time. I thought we talked about this, Dylan. I thought we both decided that I was going to figure things out on this trip. We were going to enjoy ourselves and have fun _just_ as friends."

"No, Kel, that is what _you _decided," Dylan spoke pointedly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean"- Kelly was cut off by the waitress delivering their appetizers?

For the remainder of their meal the two remained quiet. Dylan would casually make comments about the food, but that was as far as it went conversation wise. When the waitress came back and asked about desert, Kelly quickly declined. She needed to be alone again. She needed to question if her decision to take this trip with Dylan was wise. She also needed to figure out how she would survive weeks and weeks alone with him.

The ride back to the hotel was even quieter than their pre-dinner silence. Neither of the two had spoken a word. Their final statements to each other were a simple "good night" before quickly disappearing into their designated hotel rooms.

Kelly was fuming. She couldn't shake the anger that was pulsing through her veins. She would never truly understand the mind of Dylan McKay. It was hard enough that she couldn't figure out her own mind. For some apparent reason she had convinced herself that Dylan would be alright with their mere friendship. She believed that accepting his offer for this trip was only a peace offering. To her it was a way that she could figure out her feelings and decisions about he and Brandon, yet re-establish her platonic bond with Dylan. But be that as it may, she and Dylan once again had their signals crossed.

That night she did everything she could to relax. She had taken a warm bath. And even though it was around 90 degrees she helped herself to a cup of hot tea. Unfortunately, nothing had helped. It was 11:30 pm and Kelly's eyes were trained on the alarm clock on the night stand beside her. She couldn't sleep even if Jeopardy was on. Her mind was still plagued with thoughts of Dylan and her polite "conversation" with him. She didn't know why she let herself feel so angry. It wasn't as if she needed to defend her reasons for joining Dylan. She made it positively clear that the trip around the world wasn't some romantic get away for the two of them. And even though Dylan couldn't handle the friendship only zone she could. Couldn't she?

After an hour of complete torture Kelly pulled her eyes from the alarm clock and moved out of bed. She decided that relaxing inside of the spa might help induce slumber. Quickly walking down the hall, Kelly slid her keycard into the lock of the private pool room. As her eyes scanned the room she noticed she was alone. Her ears caught attention of the smooth Spanish guitar seeping through the speakers inside of the room.

A relieved sigh escaped her mouth as she slid deep into the warm bubbling water of the spa. It felt amazing against her warm skin. The sound of the music and the feeling of the jets were enough to make Kelly drowsy. But she didn't fall asleep. She merely closed her eyes and gave her body over to relaxation.

Moments passed and Kelly could feel herself drowning further into her relaxation. So, she decided to go to bed. When her eyes finally opened her heart jumped. Blue eyes starred into depths of brown.

"We need to talk," Dylan's thick voice echoed throughout the room.

Kelly let herself release a sigh, relaxing back into the comfort of the spa. "What do we need to talk about at one o'clock in the morning?"

Dylan watched her incredulously, "What else other than us?"

"Oh, you mean other than our differed beliefs in the word platonic?"

Dylan shook his head before wiping a hand across his face. He was just as frustrated as Kelly if not more. It had been so long since they had been simply platonic. The last time was before high school. Every moment afterwards was a struggle. Even though sometimes he didn't realize it, they had always been more than just friends.

"Look, I don't want to fight with you, Kel. I didn't plan to lure you in and corner you. This trip _was_ supposed to be fun for us."

Kelly nodded her head in understanding. Dylan leaned back in the patio chair. He wiped his mouth subconsciously before continuing.

"I can't lie to you, Kelly. I won't lie to you."

"What do you mean," Kelly asked confused.

"I mean exactly that. You know how I feel and I won't hide that from you or Brandon or anyone else for that matter."

Kelly shook her head in shock, trying to comprehend how this would change things.

"I have never lied to you. So, I won't start now." Dylan took a deep breath. "I want you."

"What?"

"I do. I want you. And it is as simple as that."

Kelly scoffed slightly, "Who do you think you are? Do you think that you can keep putting me in situations like this? Do you think you can keep asking me to choose? I told you that I'm not ready."

"And I know that, Kel. I'm not asking you to make any decisions now."

"So, you do expect an answer sometime?"

Dylan sighed, "I don't expect anything." Kelly laughed in disbelief. "I do want you to think about what I'm saying to you. Now, I know you've said that you needed time to think. I want you to think."

"Think about whether I want to be with you or not?"

Dylan didn't answer, but Kelly could read his response from his face. "Is this an ultimatum? Are you going to cut me off as a friend if I don't come back to you?"

"No."

"How do I know that Dylan," Kelly questioned. "If I decided to be alone or with Brandon or anyone else, how do I know you will still be there for me?"

There was silence before Dylan responded, "I'll be there."

_Would he?_

_

* * *

_**Please don't forget to review!!!!**_  
_


End file.
